Question: What do the following two equations represent? $3x-3y = 5$ $-15x+15y = 0$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x-3y = 5$ $-3y = -3x+5$ $y = 1x - \dfrac{5}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-15x+15y = 0$ $15y = 15x$ $y = 1x + 0$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.